


By Starlight

by the_glow_worm



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glow_worm/pseuds/the_glow_worm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime and Rukia, watching the stars together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Starlight

By the time she had coaxed Rukia onto the rooftop, the stars had already come out to dance, gathering in their hundreds and faint thousands to form a glittering pathway in the air that led out into the universe.

“Wow,” gasped Orihime. “Rukia, look!”

Obligingly, her friend tilted her head into the starlight. Orihime was once again struck by her grace. It was an elegance she knew she could never attain. She would settle for holding it in her hands, just once, but that too was impossible.

“I used to think that if I had one wish,” Orihime began, “I’d invent a rainbow-fueled rocketship that would fly me to those exciting places out there.” She pointed dramatically into the dark. “Worlds where diamonds grow on trees and princesses save dragons and robots fight samurai. I would visit every star if I could!” 

Sighing wistfully, she turned to Rukia, only to find her friend already regarding her: the stars were illuminating her eyes to the subtle blue of a cool evening or a universe, calling her in to explore, to touch and linger.

“Erm,” said Orihime nervously.

“Why isn’t that your first wish anymore?” Rukia asked. “That sounds lovely.”

“What? Oh, that! No reason at all! Definitely not because of—anyone in particular. But let’s not discuss that,” she said, grabbing Rukia’s hand. “Let’s look at the stars instead! That’s why we came out here, right?” Orihime laid herself out flat on the roof, tugging onto Rukia’s slim cool fingers. After a startled moment, Rukia lay down beside her. Their shoulders were touching.

Orihime pointed out the constellations she knew and a few she’d invented, and Rukia told her what they were called in Soul Society. They both knew the story of the Weaver Princess, which comforted Orihime oddly, and she made Rukia laugh, which she hadn’t intended. They were lying so close together that their hair was tangling, and when Rukia laughed she tucked her face into Orihime’s shoulder.

“My apologies,” she said, sitting up and recovering herself. “I just…”

“Don’t apologize!” Orihime blurted, sitting up herself. “I love seeing you laugh. I don’t mind, you know, especially not—it actually happens a lot because I’m silly and stupid and I can’t…I…” she trailed off as Rukia put a hand to her lips.

“I do not think you are silly,” she said firmly. “Or stupid.”

Orihime blinked. “But you laughed,” she said. 

Rukia bit her lip, actually looking nervous. “No,” she murmured. “I—I laughed, Orihime, because you make me happy.” 

Orihime’s heart tripped onto her tongue. The universe of Rukia’s eyes seemed to encompass only her. 

“There is no other reason,” she whispered. Her hand moved to cup her cheek, and Orihime was very aware that their faces were close enough that they were breathing the same air. Rukia’s exhalations were sweet on her tongue. She felt herself blushing, but couldn’t bring herself to care. Against her instincts, she kept her eyes open.

When they kissed, Orihime saw stars.


End file.
